


Removable Heart

by PeterStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, it's all one big mess, messed up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: "Do you think it's ironic, Mr. Stark, about your injury?""Ironic." Tony laughed his special 'press laugh.' "Sorry, I'm a sucker for a good pun. Please continue.""Well, many have called you Merchant of Death and Heartless. Don't you find it ironic that you most definitely live with a removable, metallic heart?"Tony's eyes had twitched just a little bit, but he spoke in a strong voice. "Probably more justice in that than irony, if I'm being honest. Can we wrap this up?"Steve hadn't been there that day, but he heard it in Tony's voice. Somehow, Tony believed what was said about him.He started his list that day. A list of the many reasons to love Tony Stark and why his heart was not removable.Alternatively: The First Time Tony Says: I Love You





	Removable Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I don't have a word processor so I hope the formatting isn't too crazy, but hey, I'll figure it out. I pay exactly zero attention to any of the movies or the canon in this fic. I couldn't tell you when this takes place 'in universe' if you asked, because there is no Vision or Wanda, but Peter's around and...yeah. It's a mess. Sorry.  
> Hope you like it anyway. This idea just happened.  
> I don't own anything.

Their's was a tentative relationship, to say the least. Sure, they both knew it could be great, but Tony hit the nail on the head. They were Icarus. They could burn brighter than the sun and soar to great heights, but then again, they could go up in flames and crash. Steve was willing to take that risk. There was something about the man that he was drawn to. The man was arrogant and selfish and narcissistic and often very harsh. But most of it was a front. Steve had learned that early on. The man who once said he'd cut the wire had flown to his death for others.  
Tony was an asshole, no doubt, but Steve wasn't sure it was the whole story...and he liked the glimpses he saw underneath. So, he started compiling a list of all of the things lovable inside Tony. He was spurred on to write his list by one question, posed by press.  
"Do you think it's ironic, Mr. Stark, about your injury?"  
"Ironic." Tony laughed his special 'press laugh.' "Sorry, I'm a sucker for a good pun. Please continue."  
"Well, many have called you Merchant of Death and Heartless. Don't you find it ironic that you most definitely live with a removable, metallic heart?"  
Tony's eyes had twitched just a little bit, but he spoke in a strong voice. "Probably more justice in that than irony, if I'm being honest. Can we wrap this up?"  
Steve hadn't been there that day, but he heard it in Tony's voice. Somehow, Tony believed what was said about him.  
Steve knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Tony's heart wasn't removable, that it wasn't mechanical. The thing in his chest was a machine and it kept him alive, but his heart was far more precious and powerful than the machine holding back the shrapnel ever could be.  
He started his list that day.

-1 Nightmares  
"Aren't you up a bit late?" Steve asked.  
Tony didn't look up from his work. "JARVIS, time?"  
"12:07 AM, Sir."  
"The night's still young." Tony waved his hand.  
With a sigh, Steve walked forward and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. He couldn't understand what was on the screen, but it looked something like JARVIS in its complexity. "You've been down here for three days. You should go to bed."  
"I'm fine. It hasn't been that long, I would've missed our date if that were the case."  
"You did miss it." Steve tried not to be upset about it. The man had obviously lost all track of time. It happened. It was one of the many quirks Tony had that he'd just have to adapt to.  
Tony looked up at Steve and something cracked inside of Steve. The genius looked horrible. The need for sleep was etched in his eyes. He looked hollow and sunken. Tony wasn't one to show weakness, but he looked one light wind away from collapsing. "I missed it? But, why didn't you come get me?"  
"In my defense I did call...and text." Steve put both hands on his shoulders, hoping to keep the man upright. It was a miracle he hadn't collapsed. "It's alright."  
"No, it isn't. You planned this one and..."  
"It's okay. Things happen. You need rest right now."  
"I'm not tired."  
"You're lying," Steve said evenly. "Come on, you look like you're about to collapse."  
"I just have to get this done."  
"You have tomorrow, but you need to sleep. Come on." Steve tried to coax the genius upwards, but Tony remained in his chair firmly. Steve could have used his strength to lift the smaller man, but he saw Tony's knuckles go white on the edge of the desk. He let go. "Are you alright?"  
Tony stared off into the distance, probably calculating if it would be beneficial to lie. "Can't sleep."  
"Have you tried?"  
Tony nodded. "I'll just go to sleep and U and DUM-E will tuck me in, okay? I just need to keep working at this."  
"Will they know to catch you when you pass out?"  
Tony typed for a full minute, almost as if he hadn't registered the question. "Hm? They've caught me before. Well, if using an extinguisher to wake me up is the same as 'catching' me."  
Steve frowned as Tony continued to work, his eyelids dark and heavy. He didn't want to do this, but Pepper had given him a few helpful tips. Steve loved that woman, even though he was glad things hadn't worked out between her and Tony. "JARVIS?"  
"Yes, Captain Rogers?"  
"Initiate the Potts protocol."  
"And the override, sir?"  
"'Go the fuck to sleep.'"  
Tony had to be exhausted, because he didn't call Steve on his 'language.' That, and he kept typing for several seconds after his screens went dark. "Huh? J, come on, I need to work."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the Potts protocol is there for your health. You will have access again once you have slept and eaten, sir."  
"I'm gonna fire her for giving you access to that."  
"No you won't." Steve rolled his eyes and helped Tony up. "Come on, time for sleep."  
"I'm not tired." But Tony's steps were fumbling, uncoordinated.  
"Mmhm." Steve helped the genius up to his room and out of his shoes. He pressed a kiss to his head and left him alone to rest. They weren't at that point yet. They both wanted to take their time. Tony, the ex-playboy, had insisted that they took their time. Steve was sure it had something to do with him wanting to be wanted outside of the bedroom first and foremost and Steve had always thought that that sort of intimacy was only good if people were on intimate terms to begin with. He could never understand casual sex. The two of them had that agreed upon from the start.  
Steve got into his own bed and sighed. He'd be up for his run in a few short hours, but he could get a nap in, even if it always took him a long while to finally fall asleep. He drifted lightly, almost asleep-  
"Captain Rogers? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I can't get through to Sir."  
"What, JARVIS?" Steve asked, sitting up. "He should be asleep."  
"It appears he has woken up during a nightmare. He appears to be suffering a panic attack and sleep paralysis. I am trying to calm him, but he won't respond to me."  
Steve shot out of his bed and took the stairs. His sprint was faster than the elevator. He made it to Tony's floor and burst quickly into his room. It wasn't dark the way he'd left it. JARVIS had turned up the lights dimly. Tony looked like hell. His eyes were wide as he stared blankly at the ceiling, breathing harsh, ragged gasps. The weak whimpers and protests were barely making it past his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands shook slightly.   
JARVIS was trying to calm him. "Sir, you are at the Tower in New York. It is the 15th of August at 2:36 AM. You are safe. I have called Captain Rogers. He's here." If the AI could sound stressed...well he sounded stressed regardless.  
"Tony?" Steve spoke gently and moved forward. He let his footsteps fall heavily so Tony could hear him. When he reached out to touch Tony's hand, Tony let out a pained, terrified sound. Steve raised both of his hands. "I'm here, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Steve wondered what terror had woken Tony. Was it falling from space? Tony had said that blackness had terrified him. "You're safe now. I'm just going to help you breathe. Can you slow it down for me?" Steve put his hand gently on Tony's chest, where it glowed dimly. This did not help, Tony's breathing grew faster, more frantic. The tears grew heavier. "Okay, okay, sorry. Sh. Sh." Steve pulled his hands away from Tony. How did you calm down such a panic attack? Steve thought back to his childhood, when he was sick and couldn't breathe. "Try to breathe like the ocean. You know it breathes too? It's just like us, breathing. We just call it a tide. It rises." He took a long, deep breath. "And falls." He breathed out. Steve gently took Tony's hand. "It rises and falls." He breathed and repeated the words over and over.  
Tony's breaths slowly leveled out.  
"That's it. Can you grab my hand?" Steve asked, nervous that Tony still hadn't moved a muscle.  
A light squeeze, then a firmer one.  
"Good," Steve squeezed him back. "Keep breathing, you're almost there." Steve soothed him.  
Tony sighed and rolled onto his side, curling into a ball as he gripped Steve's hand so tightly that it would have broken bones if he wasn't a supersoldier. "Steve."  
"I'm here. Was it that day, with the nuke?" Steve knew his share of nightmares, it always helped him if he could talk it out.  
"I wish." Tony let go of Steve and crossed his arms over his chest, hiding the light from Steve's view entirely.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Tony closed his eyes for a long time, but didn't dismiss Steve. "It's not in my file. I didn't tell anyone, not even Pepper. I was okay, I stopped having nightmares, but it got bad, after that interview. I haven't slept since."  
"Tony it's been days," Steve said worriedly as he brushed his fingers through Tony's hair. No wonder the man looked exhausted. "What...what happened? Can you tell me? It'll stay between us."  
Tony blinked his eyes open and then shifted his arms. He sat up and tapped his arc reactor. "It was in my file that Obie had me captured and tortured."  
Steve nodded. He'd read about that, about the shrapnel had gone into Tony's chest. How he'd been tortured.  
"Yinsen did open-heart surgery on me, with nothing to keep me under. Thankfully the pain of it knocked me out at some point, but I woke up with this in my chest," he drummed his fingers, "and a car battery attached to me. The torture was nothing compared to the weight of this. When I came home, Obie didn't really expect it. So he took matters into his own hands."  
"I heard he fought you, you and Pepper blew him up." Steve said.  
"Yeah, but he had to power his suit somehow and he wasn't smart enough to do it himself." Tony covered the soft blue light. "He paid me a visit. He had this Stark tech we discontinued. It could paralyze people. He snuck into my home, left me paralyzed and...."  
Steve didn't understand where this was going.  
"The reporter wasn't lying. I have a removable heart. He took it...cardiac arrest...feeling shrapnel inch into my heart while someone else walks away with the one thing that keeps me alive is.... I can't sleep. Someone could be there when I close my eyes. I've got safeguards though, no one can do that, but I still.... I know JARVIS will look after me, but I still can't sleep."  
Steve's eyes went wide. There was so much Steve didn't know about Tony. How much had he gone through? How much had he survived? How much pain did he bury behind his wise cracks? "Can I hold you?"  
Tony nodded.  
Steve pulled him into his arms, careful to not press too tightly against the arc reactor. He appreciated it all the more. It kept Tony's heart safe and was a sign of his brilliance and strength. "I'm sorry."  
"You weren't there. It's fine."   
Steve didn't know what to do but hold on. "If you ever need to talk about these things..."  
"I have a therapist. It got better, just reminders sometimes are difficult." Tony pressed his forehead against Steve's shoulder. They remained that way for a few minutes. "Can you stay? No funny business, I just can't sleep, and I think I would if you were here."  
"I'll stay."  
Tony nodded and rolled onto his side.  
Steve slipped under the covers and wrapped his arm around the smaller man, pressing against his back.  
"Thank you. A shield personified." Tony muttered under his breath.  
Steve smiled into the back of Tony's neck and froze when Tony pressed his hand to the arc reactor. Tony had willingly placed Steve's hand over the thing that kept his heart beating. It was too soon to attribute love to the action, Steve knew it was likely an action of trust gained from their time spent fighting side-by-side. Either way, he felt a heavy duty, an honorable one, placed on his shoulders. Steve fanned his fingers over the arc reactor and vowed to protect it and the heart that beat with it.  
In his nightmares, Steve learned that Tony had gone through much more than he ever let on. He choose to be happy and strong. That was something worth loving.

2-Work  
Tony never stopped working, even when it wasn't the nightmares. It used to bother Steve, but he slowly started to understand why. Tony said he'd never been told he was loved and Steve could believe it, because Tony didn't know how to say it. Instead, he acted on it. When there was a glitch in a Stark product, he fixed it. It could be the tiniest bug noticed by only a handful of people, but he'd fix it. If any of the Avengers needed a suit upgrade, he'd be on it before he was even asked. Steve didn't mind finding him in his workshop, Steve was beginning to learn that it was one of the few ways that Tony could express his feelings, by creating things for others, by protecting them.  
"What are you up to this time?"  
"Same thing as last time." Tony shrugged.  
Steve didn't see him working on coding, it looked like he was working on a new suit...was that a spider? "Who's it for?"  
"I found a new superhero. I'm going to stop in at some point and meet the kid. I've already had JARVIS track him down, but look at this." Tony brought up a video. A spry figure whooshed into an intersection and stopped a car with his bare hands before swooshing off again.  
"He's strong, but controlled."  
"He's wearing a damn onesie out there. I ain't gonna spill his identity, but he's just a kid. If he's going to be out there he should have something that could actually protect him. I've been studying him. I think he has enhanced senses. I'm going to need to see the goggles he's made for himself, it might help me figure out how to make mine. He's a smart kid, if a bit...excitable."  
"He's a hero, if these videos are anything to go by."  
"We protect our own, even the non-Avengers, right?"  
"Right." Steve smiled. Yet another reason to love the man. He spent all of his time building a better future for others...because he cared.  
"Oh! I'm working on this too. New fabric for your suit. Give it a feel." Tony tossed a blue piece of fabric at him.  
Steve weighed it in his hands. "Feels nice."  
"Bullet proof, for most guns anyway, knife-resistant, flame-resistant, breathes like Egyptian cotton, and machine washable, darling." Tony winked.  
"I don't think I know that reference."  
Tony gasped and looked appalled. "We have a date tonight. No exceptions. You must meet Edna, she's my spirit animal."  
"Sure...."

3-Brave New World  
The Incredibles just added another reason to love Tony. They curled up on the sofa together just like they always did when Tony needed to help Steve catch up. Long before they began their relationship this had become a common thing, though with a bit less snuggling. As superhero music began to play, the two of them settled on the sofa, Tony laying across Steve's chest. "You'll have to tell me which one of them you'd want to be. I'd want to be Violet or Edna, but I'm more like Syndrome, only less evil...some days."  
Steve watched the movie, laughing when Tony said all of Edna's lines in that same voice. He liked doing this with Tony. When he'd first woken up from the ice, he had been completely lost. Everything in this world was wrong and new, too much. Tony was even more ahead of the new world than everyone else was, but he still slowed down to help Steve catch up.  
Everything from phones, to pop culture, to computers, and even video games. The rest of the Avengers actually didn't like to let Tony play video games with them anymore, especially not competitive ones. Tony's reaction times were too high, he always won. Steve would play against him though. He enjoyed it, even though he lost. Spending time with Tony had, oddly, helped make the future easier to swallow.  
It made it easier to step into the new world.  
"Can I be Frozone?" Steve asked. Plus, he wouldn't have to dislike the cold anymore.  
"Why?"  
"I dunno, looks like fun."  
"His voice is grating, reminds me of Fury." Tony groaned. "You're definitely the Mr. Incredible type."  
"I like these movies. The animated ones. It's better than Clint's action movies."  
"I like to escape...seems like you do too. Wonder what that says about us?"  
"Maybe we just like the colors."  
Tony chuckled. "I definitely like the colors. If you like animation, we need to try out anime. How do you feel about a heartbreaking tale of two brothers? Seems like a good place to start." Tony's hands shifted, one running through Steve's hair idly.  
Steve loved the feeling of those calloused, knowing fingers in his hair. "Anime? Sure, why not?" Steve had no clue what the hell Tony was talking about, but he'd run with it. The more he learned about the new world, the more comfortable he felt in it. Tony was good at helping him see more of the world.  
"That's why you're awesome. You're always up for trying new things. We'll do anime and Korean BBQ."  
"Korean BBQ, sounds good."  
"Yup." Tony stated. "Now watch the movie. I'm gonna catch a catnap. That makes you my body pillow. Think fluffy thoughts, winghead."  
Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony. "Get some rest. I'll tell you how it ends."  
"Mmkay." Tony relaxed against him. "Just a small nap."  
Steve grinned and pressed a kiss to his head before turning his attention back to the screen. It really was a beautiful film. Everything Tony picked had something good in it, even if Steve didn't love all of it. He especially liked the animated movies, the ones with bright colors.

4-Watchful  
Tony could be very selfish and self-absorbed, but Steve would never call him unobservant. He was a scientist, an engineer, he was always looking at all of the little details. The way he examined machines was not all that different from how he observed people. He always seemed to know what people liked, what people needed. When Clint got sick, Tony hadn't sat by his side and taken care of him. No, Tony'd told Clint to stay away and wear a mask so as not to 'infect' anyone else. But behind the cold words, there was suddenly Clint's favorite soup sitting in a warmer on the counter, along with his favorite sodas. There were medicines and throat drops everywhere.  
When Nat followed Tony to a gala and someone had tried to flirt with her, before she could even speak out against it, Tony had stumbled up to her, looking half-drunk. The thing was, he hadn't had a drink in two years. He stumbled right up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He laughed at something silly, flirted with Nat and managed to walk away with her before a punch had been thrown, before a scene was made. Had he not acted Nat would have been all over the news for punching a citizen...or worse. Instead the headlines were all about Tony's playboy ways returning. Nat didn't want her name all over the place, she didn't want to be treated like an object, not unless she did it on purpose. Tony knew that and he took care of her.  
Tony had bought Bruce albums of classical music and always gave him time to listen to them after he went green. But after Bruce calmed down, Tony was the first person at his side, laughing and telling jokes like everything was normal. He always made sure to treat Bruce like a human, not like a science project. Tony was insensitive and poked at Bruce, trying to irritate him, but he always knew where the line was.  
When Thor had a spell cast on him nearly everyone on the team brushed it off. Thor wasn't hurt, the effects wouldn't be permanent, in fact, they barely lasted a day. But Tony stuck like glue to Thor's side. It wasn't until after the incident that Thor had approached Steve with a smile on his face. "You're lucky to have Friend Tony as your lover." Thor always spoke so matter-of-fact. "The spell reminded me of Loki. I think he knew that and took up the role of brother to make me happy." Thor had slapped Steve on the back, a little too hard, but he'd had a smile on his face when he walked away, sad and happy.  
Tony also always seemed to know when Steve was running low on art supplies. Steve would be running out of crimson paint or he'd ruin a brush and then one would show up at the tower or compound, wherever they happened to be spending their time.  
There were many things that people could say were faults in Tony, but maybe they didn't know him so well.

5-Protector  
Steve didn't know what hit him. Well, he did. It was some sort of mutant alien thing that was way too strong to be natural, but then again, what did Steve know about aliens? Where was Thor when you needed him? Steve tried to get up, but his head ached and he was pretty sure one of his legs was broken.  
"Cap, are you alright? Hey, Winghead, you with me?" Tony's voice was worried.  
Steve barely managed a grunt. He turned and searched for his shield. The thing was getting closer and his shield was too far away.  
"Cap, say something that isn't mumbled, please."  
Steve pulled himself forward, his leg screamed in pain. When he looked up a large fist was descending. A large, flaming fist. "Fuck." Shieldless, Steve raised his arms. His strength hadn't saved his leg, but maybe he wouldn't be crushed entirely if he just tried to stop the blow.  
He closed his eyes and heard a loud, metallic bang and a grunt. When he chanced a glance, Tony was crouched above him, holding the shield up to protect them. The beast had fallen backwards.  
"Language, Cap." Tony chuckled weakly. His voice sounded funny.  
"The integrity of the suit has been compromised. I am detecting five broken ribs, and three breaks in your arm." Steve could hear the AI with his sensitive ears.  
"No shit, JARVIS." Tony muttered. "I can feel that."  
"You've punctured a lung, given your reduced lung capacity I'd advise an immediate retreat."  
"Tony?" Steve asked, worriedly. "We need backup, now. Code green, I repeat," but the Hulk was already there, roaring in anger.  
"I think the Hulk likes Stark for some reason." Hawkeye commented.  
"Are you alright?" Tony asked.  
Steve could see it, where the suit was crunched in, wrinkled around him like a tin can. The thing that was supposed to protect him had shattered under the blow. The shield was still intact. Shit. "You're asking me?"  
"Steve," Tony's voice was sharp.  
"I'm fine."  
Tony grunted and promptly collapsed. He was coughing wetly, presumably coughing up blood.  
"Tony. Tony. Come on shellhead." Steve pulled himself over to the suit and unlatched his helmet.   
Tony's eyes were unfocused, but he blinked in response to the sound of thunder. "Oh thank Thor." He coughed and passed out with blood on his lips.  
"Captain, Sir is losing blood at an alarming rate and he's not getting enough oxygen. If he does not receive medical attention soon, I fear the worst."  
Steve scanned the battle. Hulk, Thor, and Hawkeye seemed to be keeping the beast contained. "Sam, I need you. Tony's in trouble."  
"Little busy, Cap. How much trouble we talking?"  
"Dying."  
It was seconds before Sam landed in front of them. "Dumbass, always throwing himself into the trouble."  
"I need you to get him out of here. Helen, get him to Helen."  
"His armor's too heavy for me."  
Steve nodded. "I have the clearance to get it off. I'll need your help getting him out of it." Between Steve, Sam, and JARVIS they managed to get Tony out of the mangled suit, save for the chestpiece, to keep him from being jostled too much, and Sam instantly flew him off. "Idiot...why would you do that?"  
"Captain Rogers, if I may be so bold, I believe he did it because he loves you."  
Steve choked back either a sob or a laugh, he couldn't tell which it was. "That moron." Tony was a man of action. How could you not love someone who acted to protect others? How could you not love a hero?

6-Curious Karen  
Steve met Spiderman a few times. The kid reminded him of himself, if he were as snarky as Tony during a fight. Spiderman seemed to always bounce back up and ask for more. As long as he could fight for others, he would. Spiderman was a good one and, in all likelihood, was going to be an Avenger one day. Tony seemed adamantly opposed to that, though.  
The curious thing was the AI that ran Spiderman's suit: Karen. Now, Steve lived with JARVIS, sarcasm was hard wired into that AI. Sure he cared, but JARVIS could snark with Tony like it was as easy as breathing...or whatever AI did.  
Karen was different and Steve had learned it first hand. Sometimes she'd report to JARVIS or her files would play in the workshop to keep Tony updated. It was remarkable the way she interacted with Spiderman.  
The AI seemed more like a mother than a sassy butler. She reminded Spiderman to be careful, gave him advice on girls, showed him videos when he needed to learn something new. Every time Spiderman needed something, Karen took care of it, sweetly. She wasn't above some sass, but she was different. She had less sharp angles, which was strange, because Tony had made both her and JARVIS.  
"Hey, Karen, so do you think I could take Cap down someday?" Spiderman asked as he stared up at the ceiling.  
Steve smiled at the kid. He had talent and promise. They sparred sometimes, to give Steve a challenge and to train Spiderman. It was always a good fight, but Steve had more experience.  
"That's a good goal to have. I think you can, one day." Karen said kindly.  
"Gotta survive through all this training though, huh?"  
"Yes, you're going to want to ice your ribs." Karen advised. "Superhealing doesn't mean invincible, you know?"  
Spiderman sighed. "Yeah, very true. Thanks, Cap. See ya next week?"  
"Next time, kid." Steve waved.   
That night Steve curled up with Tony on the couch. "I've been thinking about Karen, Spiderman's AI."  
"Mmhm?" Tony asked.  
"You made her too, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"She's just...really swell. She's pleasant and kind and I'd almost call her nurturing."  
"So?" Tony wondered.  
"I guess it's just an observation." Steve shrugged. Leave it to Tony, to create himself a version of his beloved butler, and Spiderman a mother-figure. It was crazy, but the way the AI's acted only made Steve love Tony more.

7-The Intern  
If there was ever a person who suffered from hero worship, it was Peter Parker. Every time he was introduced to an Avenger he lost his cool, his voice rose an octave and he could barely keep himself off the ceiling, at least so Steve assumed. He knew Peter was Spiderman, it was easy to tell. He sparred with Spiderman every week because Tony insisted on the training for both of them. Peter had started interning right after Tony had given the Spiderman suit to Spiderman. It couldn't be coincidence. Besides, their voices were identical, as well as their height and build. Steve had asked JARVIS to check if Peter had an identical twin, just for the hell of it. Peter was an only child. So, Peter Parker was definitely Spiderman and Steve wasn't going to tell anyone, though he was sure Nat had already pieced it together.  
As much as Peter freaked out over the Avengers though, Steve loved to find excuses to watch Tony and Peter work together.  
Steve carried two boxes of pizza down to Tony's lab and smiled when JARVIS let him in.  
"This is brilliant, kid. I mean, you definitely need to make an upgrade in materials, because I've got better equipment then dumpster-dive tech, but this is good work." Tony smiled genuinely at the kid and Peter brightened.  
"Really, Mr. Stark. I just thought it might help with my," Peter jolted as the door closed, "Spiderman's range, you know?"  
"It's really good."  
"Plus I designed it to hold more web-fluid, which would help lower the need to reload, good for longer fights."  
"Very good, I'm sure he'll appreciate your work. And did you come up with an idea for Clint's upgrades?" Tony asked with that same, warm, patient smile.  
"Yeah, I brought some notes on that, but I don't really have a prototype around or anything, just theories. God, is that pizza?" Peter turned to Steve.  
Tony laughed. "Yes, Steve has so kindly brought us our muse. I do hope there is coffee for me and something carbonated for him. But please God, not a lot of sugar, he doesn't need it."  
Steve rolled his eyes and put the boxes down, pulling a bottle of soda from the pocket of his hoodie and tossed it at Peter.  
As expected, a quick hand snatched it. "Thanks, Mr. Rogers."  
"God, kid, stop calling him that."  
"Right, shit, Captain Rogers, my bad, sir." Peter actually blushed.  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't hurt yourself, Peter." Tony leaned forward and kissed Steve's cheek. "Planning on sketching or something?"  
Steve nodded. He liked sketching the two boys together. Tony was softer around Peter, different. He was like a father figure to the kid and Steve knew Tony felt father-ish to the kid, even if he refused to admit it.  
"Okay, but you're getting me coffee at some point."  
"Only if you promise to sleep."  
"Fine, Mom." Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "Kid, I swear if you eat all the pizza I'll kick your ass, I don't care if you teenagers are 'growing' and 'need to eat more.' You eat almost as much as Steve does. I think between you two and Thor I might end up broke one day."  
"Hulk causes far more international incidents and requires more clean-up, technically that'll break you before our eating habits do." Steve countered as he found his seat on the couch and dug out the notebook he kept hidden there.  
"Captain Rogers isn't wrong. Not that I don't trust Mr. Banner, because he's got Hulk under control now, but if something like Harlem happened again, the money that would have to go towards damages is"  
"Shush, no ganging up on me. Kid, you're supposed to be on my side."  
"But you just said I ate too much, and I'd never steal all the pizza...I'd ask if anyone wanted the last slice first." Peter muttered the last bit.  
Tony laughed. "I don't even know what to do with you. Alright, eat and talk. What're your ideas?"  
"Well, have you seen that TV show with the arrow guy in the green hood?"  
Steve smiled as Peter babbled comic book nonsense and turned it into a somewhat brilliant idea. Steve couldn't really judge comics though, he'd been a star in one while he'd been on ice. The world needed superheroes. Steve loved watching how animated Peter was and how attentive Tony was. Tony was, by far, smarter, but Peter wasn't a pushover. He had great ideas and went to a school made specifically to teach highly intelligent kids. Peter was brilliant, just not the same way as Tony. Even with the gap between them, Tony always validated the good ideas and helped nudge the bad ideas into positive directions. He let Peter fail, only when it presented teachable moments.  
Tony would be a great father, though Steve was pretty sure he was already witnessing Tony stepping into fatherhood. Steve loved every second of it.

8-Lover  
Steve isn't the kind to kiss and tell. Even with Tony's reputation, he wasn't one for giving details either. The two of them had avoided physical intimacy for the first several months of their relationship. It was better that way.  
When they finally did become intimate, Steve added several hundred more reasons to love Tony Stark. Like in every other aspect of his life, Tony didn't go half-way. He always seemed to want to give more than he got. He learned what Steve liked and took care of him. It was a sure sign of the man's passion and selflessness.  
But Steve also loved to watch Tony come undone. He loved every sound, every filthy word, just...everything. Perhaps, best of all, he loved the way Tony clung to him after. He'd wrap his arms around Steve and cling. Sometimes he'd lavish any skin he could reach with gentle kisses and whisper sweet words. Other times....  
Steve smiled at the contented man as he slept across his chest. Steve played with his hair and looked at the way the faint blue light cast shadows across Tony's face. "I love you." Steve whispered to the man.  
"Would you like this moment to go into your special project file, sir?" JARVIS asked, so quietly that Steve knew Tony couldn't hear.  
Steve nodded. It had taken him a while to get used to the idea that JARVIS saw...everything. But JARVIS wasn't one to judge, nor was he really human, even if he did seem to grow a bit more every day.  
"Of course, sir, and might I say thank you."  
"For what?" Steve whispered.  
"For taking care of Sir."  
"Well, I love him."  
"And even if he has a hard time saying it, he loves you, Steve. Very much."

9-Real Tony  
There were two sides of Tony Stark. There was the billionaire-playboy who showed up for the press and any other public event, then there was sweats-sweets-coffee-music loving-sarcastic-generous-sweet Tony.   
The first Tony was a mask he wore when he was scared or nervous. Steve had hated that guy. He was an asshole who seemingly cared about nothing but himself. But that asshole was really just a method to keep the real Tony safe when push came to shove. The mask was an exoskeleton, not unlike his suit. It was a mask Steve didn't like to see.  
The second Tony was easy to fall in love with. This Tony glared at the top shelf when Clint put his mug beyond his reach, if Clint ended up electrocuted by every switch and plug he touched for a week well, that was just faulty wires. The real Tony giggled at puns and listened to his music way too loudly. The real Tony would sit in with Natasha and Pepper and let them paint his nails, though probably just so he could see Pepper braid Thor's hair. Tony's real smile was a beautiful thing that wrinkled the corners of his eyes. His real laugh lit up a room. The real Tony noticed when someone was upset or hurting and sit with them, whether or not they wanted to talk about it. The real Tony fought with everyone, because he was passionate and cared. He devoted himself wholly to what he believed was right. The real Tony was a complex being, both incredibly confident and self-deprecating. He clung to people he cared about.  
Steve thought about it as he watched Tony throw a pillow at Clint.  
"Stop being an asshole, role the dice." Tony huffed.  
"I will defend your honor, Clint, as well as the honor of Miss Peach, sorry, Princess Peach." Thor threw the pillow back at Tony. "Take your time."  
Tony growled. "You're the last turn before my victory. Now, roll the damn dice."  
"Mmm. I see your point. Now...I would roll the dice, but I'm not really feeling it." Clint winked.  
Tony stood up. "I'll shake the damn joycon myself. Gimme, now."  
"Protect me, Thor! We can't let him win. He had to've rigged it somehow. He always cheats at these things." Clint jumped over the back of the couch, somehow not shaking his controller.  
Thor did his duty and hoisted Tony up onto his shoulder. "Sorry, friend, but he's right. You cheat."  
"Just because I have better luck does not mean I cheat, now let me claim victory for my dear Rosalina! Put me down." Tony fought, but Thor held firm.  
"JARVIS, prove to us that he cheated."  
"At what particular game?" JARVIS asked, sounding almost amused.  
"I will re-code you. Do not forget who's side you're on." Tony snapped at the ceiling. "Now put me down. Or do I have to call the suit?"  
"The suit is no fair, my friend. I cannot effect you in your suit." Thor complained.  
"Oh, yes you can. You give me a lovely power up and I thank you graciously for it." Tony was actively trying to use his momentum to throw Thor down. He huffed. "Look, my mass, verses his...I ran the calculations and I've got nothing. Can I get a hand, Steve? Will you help me claim my victory and all the stars?"  
"All the stars?" Steve snorted.  
"Yes, all the stars."  
"And what happens to Yoshi in this universe where you own all the stars?" Steve rolled his eyes. Tony always won, always.  
"Help me claim victory and I can't speak to how Yoshi will fair, but Steve Rogers will have a very good night." Tony winked.  
Steve pretended to contemplate before he picked up a pillow and threw it, like his shield, at Clint. Clint yelped and tumbled. The spinning dice was hit.  
"Yes! Victory is mine!" Tony shouted.  
Thor grumbled and set Tony down. "The game has been lost, sorry Clint."  
"Stupid fucking power couple." Clint grumbled.  
"Hey, language." Tony laughed.  
"Oh, shut up." Steve rolled his eyes. "JARVIS?"  
"Yes, Captain?"  
"Project NR."  
"I figured, sir." JARVIS answered.  
Tony pouted. "Are you ever going to tell me what you're doing?"  
Steve had solicited JARVIS' help, having him record certain moments to add context to his list. He wished he could say it was finished, but he kept finding more things to add to it.  
"Maybe later." Steve smiled.

10-His Smile  
This list was ever-expanding, ever morphing. Steve knew he wouldn't be able to ever finish his project. Today seemed like a good time to show Tony, though. Tony had locked himself in his workshop again. Even Steve had been upset by the shitstorm that hit earlier that day. When it rained it poured and Tony seemed to have gotten attacked from every angle. The press was all over his life decisions and the validity of the Avengers. SI had a recall for their new phones because someone in R&D had decided to fiddle with a design. And Pepper and Tony had gotten into an argument over something trivial that had led to...well, deep jabs.  
Tony had been through a shitty morning and it was no wonder he'd buried himself in his work to try to get through it.  
Hell, Steve had gone to his studio to paint so he didn't have to deal with the Avengers nightmare and that was just one of the problems of the day.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Can you take over the holographs in Tony's workshop?"  
"With what, sir?"  
Steve drummed his fingers on the table at his side before he put his paintbrush down. "Send him the Project NR files...the list, the audio, the pictures, the videos...all of it."  
"It was my understanding that the file was incomplete. Would you like to mark it as such?"  
"No, just send what I have so far to him, thanks." Steve nodded.  
"Done, sir."  
Steve lifted his brush again and began to bring waves to life on the canvas.  
Thirty minutes later, Steve's door opened. He turned to see Tony in the doorway. The man obviously had tears in his eyes.  
"Really?" Tony demanded. "Project Not Removable?"  
"What? It's true. They had you all wrong. The arc reactor is just a brilliant invention keeping something far more valuable safe."  
A tear leaked from Tony's eye and a huge smile filled his face. He took a few confident strides forward and planted a kiss on Steve's lips. "I love you." Tony whispered and hugged Steve tightly.  
Steve loved the sound of those words on Tony's lips. "JARVIS?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Add to my project file."  
If the AI could have a smile in their voice, JARVIS would have. "Very good, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and I hope all of you are well.


End file.
